The Legend of Finn
by devineggins4
Summary: Finn is powered up now. He's ready to explore more, change places, and even visit other worlds. Finn the Human or Finn the Great? That is the question. Man or God? Sequel to The Great War.
1. Chapter 1

Prismo looked at the giant screen in front of him as Finn, Jake, and Marceline made their way through the badlands.

Finn having discovered he has super speed as a result of him being the owner of the Soul Sword.

Finn kept running faster and faster.

His speed increased more than ever.

Eventually, Finn had made his way to the top of a mountain miles away from the badlands.

"Finn!"

Finn heard the shouts of Jake and Marceline who were just beginning to climb the mountain.

Jake grabbed Marceline stretched his body to the peak of the mountain.

"Dude, you just ran up here in like a fourth of a second."

"I know. It was awesome."

Finn looked around the top of the bleak mountain and breathed in the smoke polluted air.

"Wait. Smoke?"

Finn looked all around him to see where the smoke was coming from.

"Is that a fire elemental burning one of the mountains?"

"Sure looks like it."

Finn just stared at the fire elemental. Something about him reminded him of someone else.

"Oh yeah!" Finn finally recollected his memory.

"Whats up bro?" Jake questioned as he stretched nearer.

"We never found out what happened to Prince Gummy."

"You're right. I didn't hear much about him after I cut off his hand." Marceline replied from behind him.

"I wonder what that guy is doing. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"What? Finn, why? He's obviously just minding his own biz."

"No. There's more to it than that. I can sense it. It's like I can hear him thinking, actually."

Finn began to walk towards the fire elemental who he figured was from the Fire Kingdom.

The closer he got, the louder the voice he had heard became.

_"I have to find that power! I need it! I will become king!"_

"King?"

The fire elemental quickly turned towards Finn.

"What'd you say?"

"No. What did you say? Something about being king?"

"I didn't say anything. I thought it."

"Well I guess I read your mind. So whats this power you're looking for?"

"The power is technically a person."

"Really now? That sounds interesting."

"Yeah. Apparently there's a guy buried in this very spot on the mountain. I'm trying to dig him up so he'll become my servant and grant me the power I need."

"The power you need to do what?"

"To overthrow the Flame Queen and take over."

"WHAT?!"

Finn instantly tackled the fire elemental.

"GET OFF ME!"

"No! You're not taking over her kingdom!"

"YES! I! AM!"

The elemental punched Finn as hard as he could.

Finn stumbled back slightly and regained his composure.

The elemenatl set Finn on fire in a huge blazing blast of flame.

Finn screamed in terror as he fell back and began to roll all the way down the mountain.

"FINN!" Jake screeched as he leaped and stretched his way to his little brother's body.

"You're gonna pay for that you jerk!" Marceline sneered at the elemental and swiftly lunged at him her axe in tow.

He shot a huge barage of fireballs at Marceline but she dodged most of them taking minor damage.

She swung her axe at the fire elemental swiftly cutting him in half.

His upper body and lower body began to connect. Marceline notice this and quickly grabbed the upper body and flew up about 2,000 feet in the air before spinning around and releasing as the upper body flew acrosse the skyline to an unknown location.

Marceline stared in the direction he was thrown and then turned to where Finn had fallen.

"FINN!"

Finn's body was twisted and contorted. His skin was melted and singed. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jake's scream could be heard from miles away.

Queen Bubblegum and Flame Queen heard the scream..and they instantly knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peppermint Butler!" Queen Bonnibel B. Bubblegum yelled down the hall to her peppermint servant.

Peppermint Butler rushed into the room to aid her."What is it my queen?"

"Prepare my treader for travel and call Flame Queen..This is a matter of utmost importance."

"My queen!My queen! What could possibly be so important?"

Bonnibel sighed as she looked towards the night sky through the window before turning around to address her servant

"I'm afraid...Finn the Human has fallen in battle." She said solemnly as her servant understood and left her presence to prepare her treader.

Finn, how could this happen? It hasn't even been a full day ,thought the Queen of the Candy Kingdom as she stared towards the hilly range beneath the night sky..

"I must hurry to their they may be." she says turning around to exit the room.

She walks down the long hallways covered with portraits of the royal guard members until she came to an abrupt stop at one of the stares at the portrait as tears begin to well up in her eyes as she stares at the blonde haired knight before her.

"Finn...why? Why would you just go so soon? Why so easily?"

Who or what could have done this? Is there a way to fix this? Wait a minute...the soul sword!

She then began to run towards her lab to prepare herself for her journey, grabbing weapons, armor, food, and money just in case."Ready." The queen said sure she was set to leave her kingdom to find her friends. She then pulls out her phone to call The Flame Queen with an additional message.

MEANWHILE, AT THE FIRE KINGDOM

The Flame Queen left her position at a nearby window once she recieved a call from the Candy Kingdom..

"Hello?"

"Flame Queen?"

"There is no need for formalities, Bonnie."

"Okay...Flora. I'm sure Peppermint Butler called you already. And you're aware of the current tragedy."

Flora simply looked down at the floor before finally answering.

"Yes...Finn is...gone."

"So. I figured we could find Marceline and Jake incase they wish to contnue on. For Finn's sake."

Flame Queen took a moment to think before she replied to Queen Bubblegum.

"I suppose it is a good idea..How will we be getting to them?"

"We will take my land treader."

"Land treader?"

"Yes. Its like a jeep full of weapons that hovers up to 1000 miles per hour."

"Wow...that's amazing."

"Yeah it is. I should be at your kingdom soon..I hope you're prepared."

"I am." She lied into the phone before hanging up and rushing to the royal armory to suit up.

She finally returned to the main corridor covered in a tight yet flexible battle suit alongside a fire sword and helmet.

"My lady!" Cinnamon Bun said as he rushed in to alert the Flame Queen.

"Queen Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has arrived."

She stares at her royal guard for a brief moment and ten acknowledges him.

"Okay..thank you Cinnamon Bun...I'm going to be gone for a while so.."

She sighed as she took some time to think about what she would say next.

"I guess you're in charge until I come back?"

"Okay."

She then turned to take her leave.

"Goodbye Cinnamon Bun and good luck."

"Same to you my lady." He says as she leaves the kingdom..Before he runs over to the throne and trips on his own feet.

"Hahaha! I'm queen!"

Flame Queen sighed as she finally closed the door afther sticking her head throught to see what was happening.

She approached Queen Bubblegum's treader which contained a large turret gun on the back as well as a rocket launcher and minigun on the front just above the lights.

"Hey..Are you ready?"

"Yeah...I guess.."

"I just hope they're okay."

Queen Bubblegum said solemnly as she looked towards the dashboard.

"Me too." Flame Queen replied as they took off at an amazing speed.

"WHY IS THIS SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTT?!"

"BECAUSE ITS FUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"

Queen Bubblegum shouted to Flame Queen as they pinpointed Jake's heat signature nearby.

MEANWHILE

"FINN!Finn please don't do this to us!" Jake screamed towards the singed corpse tat was once Finn as it lay on the ground before the two.

"Jake, stop it...there's nothing we can do now." Marceline told him in a sad voice.

As she looked up towards the sky above and felt a barrage of memories hitting her quickly as she thought about all the great times she had with Finn.

"He's gone, now Jake."

The vampire queen sighed as the tears fell very quickly and began to stain her cheeks.

"He's actually gone. And...and there isn't anything we can do about it."

All of a sudden a loud humming noise came close to the two and a hovering jeep came to an abrupt stop right before them.

"Actually, I think there is something that can be done." Said Bonnie as she and Flora exited the treader and may their way over to Marceline and Jake.

"Bonnie thinks that maybe the soul sword can do something to revive Finn."

Jake finally stood up and wiped the tears away from his face before addressing Flora.

"H-how did you guys know?"

"We heard you scream,and we knew something was wrong." replied Bonnie.

"Wow...I really screamed that loud?"

Marceline looked at Jake and for the first time in the past hour, smiled.

"Yeah...You almost destroyed my eardrums earlier. You sounded like a little girl that just stubbed her toe."

Jake only blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before turning to speak to Bonnie once again.

"So, how did you guys find us?"

"Well, first I used my gps tracking device and my heat signature locator to search for your heat signature. I only needed one signature since Marceline doesn't have one and Finn's is..." She then looked down at the ground below before once again speaking.

"Anyway, I figured that since Finn's sword is what reinvented Ooo, I figured it coould be used to revive him."

Marceline looked her dead in the eye and asked her a simple question.

"How do we do it?"

* * *

Well ladies and gentleman, I am back with another chapter and some art from this story. Follow my instagram to get a feel for how the characters look in this story.

devindontrun4. Thanks for reading and please, stay involved. Express yourself in my review section. Til next time, buh bye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well its simple really...we use Finn's sword torevive him..I have a theory that the two may be connected so it will revive him automatically"

Bonnie said as she addressed a stressed out vampire queen and magic dog.

"And if it doesn't?" Marceline replied questioning the Candy Queen's questionable theory

The Candy Queen's eyes widened " Then we continue on and bury him" She said hiding a tear as it escaped her eye. She hated the idea of ever being wrong about something and she hated the thought of Finn never coming back even more.

Marceline stared at her and Flame Queen and sighed " Okay why not try it...Flora you have the sword right?"

Flame Queen snapped back into reality from staring at Finn's corpse and attempting to not vomit "Huh? oh...y-yes I have it"

**MEANWHILE IN THE REALM OF DEATH**

**Death: Finn the Human?! Dead?! impossible!**

**Finn laughs as he stands before the cow skulled man **

**"Yeah that's what I always thought...But um Death I come to you with a huge favor...I have to get back to my friends"**

**Death sits and ponders the situtation**

**"Okay you may return...but you must travel the 1000 mile road of the Afterlife to get there"**

**Finn sighed and came to terms with Death's bargain**

**"Fine...but can I take that swank guitar?"**

**Death looks at Finn "Sure man go ahead" Death snaps his fingers as the guitar appears in Finn's hands and he opens a gate revealing a bright light..**

**"God speed Finn...which you kinda don't have here"**

**Finn looks at him in shock "My speed is gone?!"**

**Death looks at the human calmly "For now..they'll return when you are brought back"**

**Finn looks at him happily and takes off through the gate "Awesooooomee!"**

**The gate closes behind Finn as he steps through and looks around at the straight path of golden tiles before him and an infinite array of light surrounding the path**

**"Wow...so this is the Afterlife I guess?" Finn sighs and takes off running down the path**

_**Back in OOO**_

Bonnie and Flora head back to the treehouse...or rather tree mansion that contains the Soul Sword.

"Alright Flora do you see it anywhere?" The Candy Queen asks the Flame Queen and she replies

"No not yet Bonnie"

Bonnie sighed in frustration and continued to search the tree house for the Soul Sword

"I think I found something" Bonnie hears Flora yell from another room as she swiftly hastens towards her and comes to a stop in the doorway

"Finally"

**MEANWHILE WITH FINN**

**Finn continues to run down the long path but slows down and eventually he stops to catch his breath..**

**"This...is...impossible" He looks straight ahead and cnnot see the end of the path..**

**he then clenches his fist and holds the guitar given to him by Death**

**"But not for me**...I'm gonna do this!"

**He begins to strum the guitar and makes a good tune as he sings along.**

**"Looking down this empty road, no where to go no place called home. I look down straight ahead, and I regret being dead" He sings as he picks up the pace in his playing and begins to speed walk.**

**"But I know, oooh yes I know.. I know what lies ahead, I'll be back from the dead and when I hit mah bed Imma fall asleep."**

**Finn continues to speed walk whilst playing the guitar**

**"Yes I'm gonna fall asleep..As soon as I hit mah bed I'm gonna fall asleep. Not making a peep..I'm going to fall asleep."**

**Finn concludes his song and begins to run towards the end of the 1000 Mile Road of the Afterlife.**

_**Back In Ooo**_

Bonnibel and Flora rejoiced as they drove back to Jake and Marceline's location with the sword, ready to bring back their fallen comrade.

Their blood rushed rapidly and theirs hearts were practically beating out of their chests in excitement.

They knew that this would work..Deep down inside something told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline looked around at her friends and then at Finn's mangled body. "So...how the heck do we use it?" She asks and everyone simply shrugs.."Well...great...we don't know what we're doing" She stands and walks over to the sword, picking it up and staring into its large blade. Upon looking at it, she began to see something. "Oh My Glob...Its Finn!" She yells, drawing everyone else's attention towards her.

They all rush over and peer over her shoulder and at the blade, seeing Finn walking down a strange, brightly lit path while strumming a guitar. "Oh I'm gonna fall asleep!" He sings as he walks a bit slower and sits down, resting for a bit.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Jake says loudly "What the heck is goin on?!"

"Its the 1000 Mile Road o The Afterlife...if he wants to live again, he has to walk all the way to the end." Marceline says, seriousness showing in her face. "I Don't know how else we can help him...he may be on his own"

_**MEANWHILE WITH FINN**_

**Finn wakes up after sleeping for several hours and strecthes while yawning. "Okay...670 miles down...330 to go" He says as he takes a running stance and runs down the path "NoregretsNoregretsNoregretsNoregretsNoregrets" he says as he slows down after running for about 30 minutes. Finn stops and looks around to see that there's alot more to this path than he expected. He sees what appears to be a Kingdom, in the grass. And a nice little village. He exits the path and walks over to the kingdom as the world shapes around him forming into a new, more modern Ooo...Basically the way he reshaped it with the Sword. **

**Finn heads to the castle and knocks on the large door, awaiting someone to open it. After a minute, a man with Greyish skin and white hair opens the door. "...Ash?"**

**Ash looks at him "Yes my king?" He speaks in a dull tone. "King?" Finn questions. **

**"Yes...King Finn of the Grass Kingdom...accompanied by Queen Flora of the Fire Kingdom.." Finn's eyes widen slightly as he walks into the castle and is met by a child. The little boy has orange hair and skin like Finn's. Finn smiles, for reasons he doesn't even know of, as the child hugs his legs. "Daddy!" Finn's smiles grows as he picks him up "Hi little one.." He looks over toward one of the exits, leading to a hall and spies Flora walking over to him. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Hello my King"**

_MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS_

Finn's friends lay around the sword, watching as it glows and they begin to lose visual of Finn. Jake yawns and picks up the sword "Do you have internet?" The sword glows and Jke shrugs, taking that as a yes. "Look up DJ Kitty Kat 'Meow me One More Time' remix." The swords blade shows a swirling image, before pulling up a video of a cat wearing gold chains and shades singing "Oh baby I love you baby I need you baby, Meow me one more time!"

Jake laughs as he watches the video and quickly changes his tone "...Can you spy on peeps?"The sword glows bright and pulls up a new image, showing Lumpy Space Princess chasing a poor pizza delivery boy down the street. Jake laughs loudly "OOoooh! Show me what Tree Trunks and are doing!"

Marceline, Flora and QB simply watch Jake's antics in amusement as he laughs loudly before saying.. "Show me...what Prismo is up to..." The sword glows even brighter than before, blinding Jake a bit and finally shows Prismo.

_**BACK WITH FINN **_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Finn wakes up the next morning in a large bed wit satin sheets. He looks next to him to see His Flame Queen lying next to him. He smiles and kisses her forehead. She awakens with a smile as well and kisses him on his lips. He deepens the kiss and proceeds to slide his hand beneath the covers, rubbing his hand against her womanhood. Slowly , he pulls down her panties a bit and continues, getting soft moan from her. {I know this isn't real but...I...can't help it...}**

**He breaks the kiss, to move downwards and kiss her neck. Then down to her still clothed breast, eventually leaving a trail of kisses down her torso until he reaches the spot he had been previously rubbing against. She smiles as she watches him and he kisses her womanhood, before licking her in that spot. He winces slightly at the touch as his tongue spreads her lips a bit and continues to lick her. He smiles at her response to this and continues, moving his tongue in a circular motion.**

**His queen moans loudly "P..please My king..."She practically begs him to take her. He feels it. He feels the same need as she does and wastes no time in removing his clothing. She does the same, not able to wait any longer and wraps her legs around his waist. Finn kisses her deeply as he slowly penetrates her. She moans loudly and holds him close.**

**Finn slowly begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. Her moaning increases, becoming louder by the second. Finn smiles as he begins to increase his thrust speed. She lets out a yell "Finn!" and reaches her climax, cumming on his member. Finn cant take it anymore as he gives one more powerful thrust into her before spilling his seed deep inside her.**

**Finn closes his eyes and wakes up looking around, seeing he ws back on the path. "I..it was just a dream.." He says as he stands up and continues onward. "An extremely...real feelin dream...but...Marcy...why am I suddenly having such conflicting feelings about Flame Pri-Queen?" He wonders aloud as he walks a bit faster**

* * *

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** Lemony fresh...please follow and review


End file.
